You're jealous, admit it!
by crazyandproud14
Summary: This was simply wrong. Cato and Glimmer were talking. And Clove is not happy, so Marvel will find out why. Marvel/Clove friendship, nothing more! Please review!


**Hey people! Welcome to my first Hunger Games story! Yay! =) Ok, this came up to me shortly after the movie. It's just that I was waiting to see Cato begging Clove to stay with him after Thresh hits her with the rock. And I don't know why, but seeing Glimmer sleeping in Cato's arm kind of made me mad. Now my best friend thinks that Glimmer and Cato are a couple and I was like, Oh no, you don't know anything because you haven't reach the Feast yet. (I lent her my book). Anyway, enjoy the story! **

**And I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, none of the other tributes would be dead. (Well at least not Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Thresh, Foxface and especially Rue) **

This was not right. However, this was simply wrong.

Cato was talking to a giggling Glimmer.

Stupid Glimmer, Clove thought. Stupid vain and girly girl. Clove was sharpening her knives, while watching angrily at Cato and Glimmer. They had been talking for 15 minutes now and apparently, they hadn't notice that Clove was staring at them.

"Umm… Clove?" a voice behind her asked. She didn't need to turn around, because she recognized the voice. It was Marvel.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Clove turned to face him. "I'm sharpening my knives to kill Glim-"She stopped herself and glanced back at Cato and Glimmer to see if they were listening. Apparently not, so she corrected herself. "Katniss"

Marvel instantly noticed there was something wrong. Then he smirked. "You wanted to say Glimmer"

"No I didn't" Clove said hurriedly.

"Why do you want to kill Glimmer?"

"I don't want to kill Glimmer!" Clove snapped. Then murmured "At least not yet"

Marvel sighed, and started to play with his spear. "Yes, I understand you. Glimmer is my friend, but she is so…" he trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"Stupid" Clove finished for him. Marvel glared at her as if to say _That's not the word I'm looking for_, but she continued anyway.

"She's so stupid" Clove suddenly changed her tone and stared at her knife. "Tough I wish I was as tall as her"

Marvel put down his spear and stared at Clove. "You're jealous of Glimmer because she's taller than you?"

"Yes" was all her answer.

"And you're not even going to deny it?" Marvel said.

"No" Clove said and then sighed. "It's just that no one pays me any attention" Marvel nodded as if he understood. Clove continued, and her expression and voice started to get dreamy. "Not even the big muscular guys, a bit shorter than you, handy with swords, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes…"

Marvel repeated to himself the same things Clove had said. Then he saw Cato and Glimmer, still talking, and the truth hit him.

"Wait a minute" he said, pointing at Clove, smirking. "I already know what's wrong with you"

Clove hid her face. "No you don't"

"Yes I do" Marvel said. "You're not jealous of Glimmer because she's taller than you. You're jealous of Glimmer because Cato pays more attention to her than he does to you"

Clove snorted. "Now you're being stupid Marvel"

"You're jealous. Admit it" he challenged.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"You know what? I'm going to sleep" Clove said. She put her head on her backpack, using it as a pillow and clutching her knife as if it was a teddy bear.

"Ok Clove, whenever you want to talk about your love problems with Cato, I'm here for you" Marvel said, getting ready to sleep. "Just remember, that only one person is going to get out of the arena alive, and that the gamemakers won't do anything to change that, so you better get used to the idea" Shortly after he said that, he started snoring.

Clove also tried to sleep, but deep down, she was wishing that more than one people could come out of the arena alive.

**So what do you think? I wrote it in my Spanish class. I would've made it longer, but I can't because now I have to study for my physics exam, which is a torture! I just wrote this because I also have to do my book report. But please tell me what you think! =) Happy day! =) **


End file.
